clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JWPengie
Friend Request I, Mordelegal, would liek to be on your friends list. ' [[User:Mordelegal|'Mordelegal''' ]]-[[User talk:Mordelegal| Feliz Natal! ]]-[[User Blog: Mordelegal| Feliz Navidad! ]]- 22:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Prehistoric Party 2015 In a thread i heard you talking about how you are making a prehistoric party in you iggy I made a room. The dance club was not in the 2014 one so i made the club club! Hope you like it! Jess0426 (talk) 22:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Custom Can I have a custom of me wearing: Head: The Shamrocker Face: Black Sunglasses Neck: Mullet Necktie Feet: Cream Sandals Color: Brown I want a BOMB for Christmas! 02:50, January 1, 2015 (UTC)The Jonie HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 RE:Hi Hi JWPengie, Nice to see you around! Till next time, cya! Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy St. Patricks Day!! Happy St. Patricks Day and maybe if you are lucky you will find a rainbow with a pot of gold!! Jess0426 (talk) 19:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) New Rookie Toon Hello, a new Rookie Toon has released! Rookie and the Puffles! Thanks for subscribing to the Rookie Movie! Jess0426 (talk) 18:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) waffle on Is waffle on continuing or is it dead :It might JWPengie Talk Blog ' ' More 21:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Also please leave your signature next time Summer Party 2014 Pics Hello JWPengie First of all, I'd really like to say that it's good to see you again on the wiki. Secondly, I recall that you asked me back then in July 2014 for the Summer Party 2014 I hosted that time. I just wanted to say that I finally have the pics ready and if you'd like to use them for any purpose then simply click here and it'll take you to my Summer Party 2014. I'd also like to apologise for sending this message too late but eh, it's better late than never. [[User:Phineas99cp|'This regular user' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| has been on ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| the wiki for ]] [[User:Phineas99cp/Phineas99 Secret|'Cool huh?' ]] May 12, 2015 waffle on? is the next episode of waffle on coming out at all or is it canceled? user:Classified I.D is not available without a password type it here_____ from director of the N.O.S 01:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Friend Request I, (Club Of Peng), would like to be on your friends list. Club Of Peng (talk) 04:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Music into userpages How do I install music into my userpage? Mew The supercool ! (talk) 17:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Friend Request I, (Richy), would like to be on your friends list. FurCrazy (talk) 15:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Weather Report Thx for subscribing to the Rookie Movie! -Jess0426 (talk) 02:16, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (P.S. Stay tooned for Rookie 3!) Back for Summer? I thought you said you were back for the summer but you have not been here all summer. Can you at least come in chat? -Jess0426 (talk) 17:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hi Why don't you play cp as much? When is it possible when you can come on and see all your buddies? -Jess0426 (talk) 21:19, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Hi The Parties are not the main thing of cp anyway. Plus there is a new rookie toon in process :) I am now the camera man manly because flibe does not play cp anymore, only for the rookie movies. -Jess0426 (talk) 21:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Custom Pls I want a custom outfit. I want to be wearing Blue Lei, Inflatable Duck, and MP3000 with the color black. Thanks! ~M3wzy M3wzy (talk) 05:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) News I know you have not been on the wiki, or not play cp much anymore (or never) but I just want to let you know there having your favorite party again in january! Look- Prehistoric Party Confirmed.png Jess0426 (talk) 01:14, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 18:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey whats up? Hey, you have not been on the wiki or on cp in a while. I just wanted to know how you're doing. I hope you will be able to respond back. Jess0426 (talk) 01:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey I doubt you're going to read this but I left you a message on Community Central and I would like you to read it http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:JWPengie Jess0426 (talk) 00:58, February 1, 2017 (UTC)